


221B: Bargain

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pays Sherlock a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bargain

A year later the day felt cool on John’s skin despite the humid heat. The sun had beaten his family into short sleeved submission; his son and his grandchildren who were here for him - and for Sherlock.

Violet, with her curly hair and quicksilver eyes (who should have been working on a literature review) handed him his cane and began to fuss until John caught her hand. Malcolm nodded and held John’s gaze, although he and John had been shouting an hour ago – he shouldn’t have re-scheduled his office hours. Then there was Harry, who always begrudged being named after a girl, and who had to have sampling equipment confiscated on the way. The subsequent sulk made John smile.

Harry reeled off everything he had learnt this last year about bees and Violet, more subtle, had bought single dahlias and equipment to plant them (oh, how that concession had made Harry fume). Malcolm, quieter, was in the habit of visiting regularly anyway.

It was John’s first visit; he held his silence - he did not need a stone to remember, not with his three geniuses around now at home.

He looked past them to Alice, his daughter in law. She knew. She would take care of them. He turned back to Sherlock.

Soon, Love.

He did not beg this time, or bargain.


End file.
